writers_expressfandomcom-20200215-history
City Girls (Season Two)
The second season began on Boxing Day 2012 and ended on May 1st 2013. The season consisted of twenty episodes and included the introduction of new characters Nicole Newman, Jake Garrison and Tom Holden. Season Two picked up a WriXA for Best New Year's Episode for 2.3: If Tomorrow Never Comes, the episode which saw the death of Izzie Roberts' rapist Mike Taylor. Season Two Overview Holly Newman couldn't believe it when she woke up next to her best friend Jack Foster. She was even more stunned when she realised that he didn't even remember their one night stand. Jack and his girlfriend Sammy Davis reunited, but when he remembered the truth about his one night stand, he was mortified. Ashley Woods, with the help of Sean Carver's neighbour Drew Tyler, escaped Sean's clutches and she left him alive. Ashley decided to build a new life for herself, but when she went for a job interview at the nightclub Destiny, she found that it was owned by Drew. It soon comes apparant that there is something not quite right about Drew and his past with Sean. Meanwhile, Izzie Roberts was tied up somewhere with Mike Taylor, who determined that if he couldn't have her, no one else would either. Holly and Max Warren team up together to find Izzie and when they talk to a former colleague of Mike's, Melissa Reeves, she reveals that she was also a victim of Mike. This leads them to a garage where they find the place that Mike has been keeping Izzie. In an intense car chase, Mike forces his car off the road and down a cliff. Izzie is devastated when Max holds her back and Mike perishes. Izzie struggles to live with her guilt, she believes that she could have helped Mike and she resorts to her former comfort- vodka. Max soon became worried about Izzie's drinking and finally persuaded her to join AA, where she met the mysterious Jake Garrison. Izzie and Jake's friendship went from strength to strenth, leaving Max feeling somewhat jealous. Holly's little sister Nicole came to live with the girls and she came with a secret all of her own. Nicole was suffering from bullimia which Jack eventually picked up on as they got closer. Drew not only had a past with Sean, but he also had a connection to Sammy, which soon became obvious when Sammy attempted to seduce him, leading to a battle between Ashley and Sammy. In spite, Ashley ended revealing all about Jack and Holly's one night stand leading Sammy to take revenge. Holly's relationship with her university lecturer Tom Holden was exposed thanks to Sammy, leading to Tom to change into someone who couldn't control his temper. In the season finale, readers were left shouting 'No' when Tom proposed to Holly. Sammy's own past was revealed in two special episodes which revealed how she was sexually abused by her own father after her mother's death. This led to a very unwanted pregnancy and an abortion. A twisted Sammy attempted to kill her father by drugging him and then stabbing him, but when it came down to it, she couldn't go through with it. When Sammy slept with Drew, this gave Jack the push he needed to break up with Sammy and finally be with Nicole, but Sammy dropped a bombshell in the season finale- she was pregnant. Izzie confronted Sean when she realised that he had got Ashley hooked on cocaine. In revenge Sean spiked Izzie's drink leading to her falling off the wagon. This lead to the destruction of her relationship with Max. Drew also mourned the end of his relationship with Ashley and in a shocking twist, he and Izzie fell into bed. However, what Izzie didn't realise was that Max was on his way to propose to her. In a final Season Two twist, a flashback revealed Jake's true identity- he was the love child of Izzie's ill father John. 2.1: Out of Sight *Holly Newman was horrified to wake up next to Jack Foster, she was later shocked to find that he did not remember their one night stand. *Ashley Woods was relieved to find that she hadn't killed Sean Carver. *Sean was put out by rival Drew Tyler's interest in Ashley. *It was revealed that Izzie Roberts had been kidnapped by rapist Mike Taylor. 2.2: Everyone Needs Someone *Drew Tyler gives Ashley Woods a job at his night club Destiny. She tried to grill Drew about his history with Sean. *The police deliver news to Holly Newman about Mike Taylor's escape from his psychiatric unit. *Max Warren threw himself into the search for Izzie Roberts. 2.3: If Tomorrow Never Comes *Max Warren and Holly Newman visited another victim of Mike Taylor, she revealed vital information as to where Mike was keeping Izzie Roberts. *A car chase ended in a tragic crash which saw Mike perish. 2.4: Old Habits Died Hard *Izzie Roberts and Max Warren took their relationship to the next level. However Izzie wasn't coping as well as she thought as she find comfort in a bottle of vodka. *Ashley Woods sought comfort from Drew Tyler. *Jack Foster was shocked to remember his one night stand with Holly Newman. 2.5: Here Comes the Girl *Holly Newman's younger sister Nicole arrived and it was revealed that Nicole was suffering from bulimia. *Sean Carver's visit unnerved Ashley Woods. *Max Warren struggled to support Izzie Roberts as she threw herself into planning Mike Taylor's funeral. 2.6: You're Only 21 Once *Max Warren worried about Izzie Roberts' drinking. *Holly Newman's 21st birthday party was a disaster as a catfight erupted between Ashley Woods and Sammy Davis, after Ashley caught Sammy coming on to Drew Tyler. *Sammy was revealed to have a history with both Drew and Sean Carver. 2.7: A Lesson in Love *Holly Newman found herself taken with her new university lecturer Tom Holden. *Suffering with BDD (Body Dysmorphic Disorder) Ashley Woods had a panic attack leading to Sean Carver offering her cocaine to help her cope. *Izzie Roberts caught Sammy Davis in a confrontation with her father Henry, the father who was supposed to be dead. 2.8: Picnics and Promises *Ashley Woods suffered with her cocaine hangover. *Max Warren and Izzie Roberts declared their love, while Max broached the subject of Izzie's drinking. *Holly Newman struggled with her growing feelings for Tom Holden. *Jack Foster confronted Sammy Davis over her lies about her father. 2.9.1: Imperfect Past Part I *A special flashback episode which saw the truth about Sammy Davis revealed. *Sammy was sexually abused by her father Henry after the death of her mother. *Sammy ended her relationship with Andy Tyler. *Sammy was heartbroken to discover she was pregnant from her abuse. 2.9.2: Imperfect Past Part II *Sammy Davis struggled as she aborted her baby. *Sammy plotted to drug her father Henry so she could escape. *Henry made a full confession and Sammy was finally free from her abusive father. 2.10: No More Secrets *Sammy Davis was relieved when her father Henry was re-arrested for breaking his parole conditions. *Tom Holden played a dangerous game with student Holly Newman as they spent the day together which ended with a kiss. *Izzie Roberts continued to drink in secret. *Ashley Woods went to Sean Carver for more cocaine. *Ashley and Holly ended up in an argument when Holly let slip about her one night stand with Jack Foster. 2.11: Where There's Heat, There's Lust *Nicole Newman's crush on Jack Foster grew. *Ashley Woods continued to ignore Holly Newman. *Tom Holden tried to resist Holly , but they soon ended up in a passionate clinch. 2.12: Don't Mess With The Girl *Ashley Woods and Nicole Newman spent an awkward night with with Jack Foster and Sammy Davis. *Sammy taunted Ashley about her history with Drew leading Ashley to reveal Jack's one night stand with Holly Newman. This led to a huge cat fight where Ashley began to see how unstable Sammy could be. *Jack was beginning to realise the truth about Nicole's bulimia. 2.13: Secrets Don't Stay Secret Forever *Sammy Davis struck gold spotting Holly Newman with Tom Holden as she plotted revenge on Holly. *Izzie Roberts and Ashley Woods sought comfort from alcohol and drugs. *Max Warren was upset when he had to pick up a drunken Izzie. 2.14: Make or Break *Thanks to Sammy Davis, Holly Newman's affair with lecturer Tom Holden was exposed in the press. *It was make or break for Izzie Roberts and Max Warren as he confronted her about her drinking problem. Izzie promised to get help. *Ashley Woods was left shaken when she questioned Drew Tyler about the mysterous Jen. 2.15: Kiss and Don't Tell *Izzie Roberts struck up a bond with alcoholic Jake Garrison as she attended her first AA meeting. *Jack Foster became frustrated with his attempts to help Nicole Newman with her bulimia. *Holly Newman had a violent confrontation with Sammy Davis. 2.16: Who's Cheating Who? *Nicole Newman struggled in wake of her kiss with Jack Foster. *Sean Carver continued to lead Ashley Woods down a drug fuelled path. Drew Tyler was furious to find Ashley high with Sean. This led to Drew falling into bed with Sammy Davis. *Holly Newman was shocked when Tom Holden lost his temper and turned violent. 2.17: The Bitter Truth *Holly Newman tried to hide her bruises caused by Tom Holden. *Jack Foster was torn between Sammy Davis and Nicole Newman, his decision was made easier when he found Sammy with Drew Tyler. *Izzie Roberts' bond with Jake Garrison became stronger. 2.18: The Games People Play *Jack Foster declared his love for Nicole Newman. *Sean Carver revealed it was Drew Tyler who was behind his prostitution racket. *Izzie Roberts realised it was Sean dealing drugs to Ashley and confronted him, threatening him with the police. *Holly Newman was once again left battered and bruised by Tom Holden. 2.19: Sometimes You Just Have to Walk Away *Sean Carver drugs Izzie Roberts to make it look like she fell off the wagon, this led to the destruction of her relationship with Max Warren. *Drew Tyler confided in Ashley Woods about how Sean got his sister Jen hooked on drugs. Ashley left Drew after he confessed his fling with Sammy Davis. 2.20: When You Can't Have the One You Want *Holly Newman gave Jack Foster her blessing to date her sister Nicole. *Izzie Roberts realises that Sean Carver must have drugged her, but former boyfriend Max Warren doesn't believe her. *Violent Tom Holden proposed to Holly Newman. *Sammy Davis destroyed Jack and Nicole's newfound happiness by announcing her pregnancy. 2.21: Settle for the One You Can Have *Izzie Roberts and Drew Tyler confided in each other their hurt over their break ups from Max Warren and Ashley Woods. This led to passion between the unlikely couple. *Max revealed to Ashley that he had planned to propose to Izzie. Ashley supported Izzie's theory that Sean Carver drugged her and Max realised his mistake. He left to propose to Izzie. *A flashback revealed Jake Garrison meeting his biological father for the first time - John Roberts.